


I've Got You

by S_Horne



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dyslexia, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: "Oh, no,” Magnus said out loud as he pointed at a line of Alec’s handwriting, “That equation needs to have a–”“I’m not stupid,” Alec suddenly growled and grabbed the notes out of Magnus’s hands with a venomous glare directed towards the other man. Magnus reared back in shock and held up his hands in surrender.“Woah, what? Alec, I know you’re not,” he said in appeasement, slowly lowering his hands back to the table, surprise still written across his face, “I never said you were. I only said that–”/Alec and Magnus are assigned to work on a college project together, which Alec finds a little harder than some.Bingo Square:Project Partners





	I've Got You

“Hi,” Magnus said with a beaming smile as he dropped down into the seat opposite Alec’s in the library. Alec looked up and returned the smile as he reached forward and moved some of his textbooks and papers to one side so that Magnus could set out his own.

“I hope you don’t mind meeting here,” Alec said with a hesitant expression on his face, “I thought it was a mutual place, you know? But we can go–”

“It’s fine, Alexander,” Magnus cut in with a little laugh, “The library is as good a place as any to work on this.” The two of them had been assigned to work together on a presentation for their maths class; a freshman-level college requirement that the two of them had both left until their senior year. As such, they had migrated towards each other on the first day when they had noticed the age difference between themselves and the majority of the class and had eagerly picked the other when the groups were being created.

“Have you read the chapter?” Alec asked as he pushed his notes into the middle of the table so that Magnus could look over what he had done.

“Yeah,” Magnus replied as he pulled out his own notes and offered them to Alec to read over, accepting the other man’s. “Oh, no,” Magnus said out loud as he pointed at a line of Alec’s handwriting, “That equation needs to have a–”

“I’m not stupid,” Alec suddenly growled and grabbed the notes out of Magnus’s hands with a venomous glare directed towards the other man. Magnus reared back in shock and held up his hands in surrender.

“Woah, what? Alec, I know you’re not,” he said in appeasement, slowly lowering his hands back to the table, surprise still written across his face, “I never said you were. I only said that–”

“I can do it,” Alec insisted, “I know what it needs and where to put it. I’m not a fucking child.”

“Alexander!” Magnus cried, not used to seeing the other man act in such a way. Granted, he had only known him for a few months, but he was usually such a gentleman. “I didn’t say that you were. I only pointed out that that equation was wrong; we’re working together on this. I don’t want you to fail or to struggle at all; I’m here to help.”

Alec deflated a little and offered a sheepish grimace to his partner. “Sorry,” he began, “I know. I know you’re trying to help me. I just… Sometimes words and reading and numbers, it – they, they just, ugh. It’s not easy for me,” he said finally and sighed deeply, his eyes dropping to the table as his cheeks flushed a dark red. “People tend to get annoyed with me, you know? They always have because I screw up or I’m slow and don’t get finished on time, and then when I do it’s wrong. I… I’m _trying;_ it just doesn’t always… you know, _work_.”

Magnus broke into a smile when he realised the problem and reached across the table to squeeze Alec’s hand. “It’s okay,” Magnus promised, “I know you’re trying; we can slow down. This is a partner project, I’ve got you. Plus, we can print out the equations on coloured paper if that’ll help you?”

“Really?” Alec checked with a hesitant smile, “You’d do that? You’re not gonna request a new partner?”

“Of course not!” Magnus said with an affronted expression before he softened and gave Alec a wink, “I think we make an excellent team.”


End file.
